militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Airborne Brigade (Japan)
Japan |allegiance= |type=Airborne Infantry |branch= Japan Ground Self-Defense Force |dates=June 25, 1958 - Present |specialization=Airborne Operations, Direct Action, Reconnaissance, Unconventional Warfare |command_structure=Central Readiness Force |size=1,900 soldiers |current_commander=Maj. Gen. Tadao Maeda |garrison=Camp Narashino, Funasbashi, Chiba |nickname= Narashino Airborne Brigade, 1AB |motto= |battles=Iraq occupation |notable_commanders= Hayao Kinugasa, Yoshifumi Hibako, Satoshi Mizuno, Yosihiko Doi, Kenichi Kinomura, Shizuo Sekine |identification_symbol=1st Airborne Brigade Shoulder Patch }} The , also known as the , is stationed in the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force (JGSDF) Camp Narashino in Funabashi, Chiba Prefecture. Japan Ground Self-Defense Force / Central Readiness Force Organization. The Brigade serves as Japan's elite paratrooper unit meant to counter against either guerrillas or enemy special forces units.What is the CRF (Central Readiness Force)? Retrieved on December 12, 2007. Since 1999 the Brigade has a , serving as its NEO (Non-combatant Evacuation Operations) unit. Currently, they are attached to current homeland defense and international combat operations under the JGSDF Central Readiness Force. The unit is being likened similarly to the Western Army Infantry Regiment and the Japanese Special Forces Group, since these units are some of Japan's only Special Forces units with an offensive capability as some of Japan's other Special Forces units are assigned to CT or defensive duties. Their presence in the JGSDF has served the organization as a morale booster. History After the end of World War II and the start of the Cold War, American occupation forces had allowed the temporary formation of an airborne party from within the ranks of the JGSDF as tensions continued to increase between the United States and the former Soviet Union in 1955.Unofficial Japanese Special Forces Page. - Internet Archive Link. Retrieved on December 12, 2007. In 1958, the Airborne Brigade's first platoon was formed after Hayao Kinugasa was made the first commander of the unit. It continued to increase in numbers as ranger and free-fall training were added in 1962 and 1969. An additional armed transport unit was established in 1973. In 1985, the 1st Airborne Brigade was involved in rescue operations of the downed Japan Airlines Flight 123 in the ridges of Mount Takamagahara in Gunma Prefecture, marking the first time that the Brigade was seen in the public eye. Later on, they were also deployed in Yamanashi Prefecture for civil operations and after the Great Hanshin-Awaji Earthquake in 1995. A Guide Unit was established on October 20, 1999 and based at Funabashi, Chiba. Preparations to create a new special forces unit went underway in the Brigade in 2000. In 2003, the framework of the Special Operations Group was established as an anti-guerrilla/terrorist unit embedded in the Brigade, but was established and separated from the Brigade in 2004 and placed under the control of the Defense Agency via the JGSDF like most of the JSDF's special forces units. Brigade paratroopers were involved in Iraq as the Brigade rotated ground personnel as part of the Japanese government's commitment to Iraq. They were withdrawn alongside the bulk of the Japanese Iraqi Reconstruction Support Group in the middle of 2006. The brigade was added to the Central Readiness Force on March 28, 2007. On October 9, 2006, members of the Oregon National Guard had a hand in assisting soldiers of the 1st Airborne Brigade in establishing a sniper school to train the unit's first generation of highly skilled snipers during Orient Shield '07. Controversy Firearms Handling In 1994, Colonel Yasunobu Hideshima was arrested by JGSDF military police officers for violating both the Self-Defense Forces Law and the Firearm and Sword Control Law when he allowed three of his friends to use JGSDF firearms without prior authorization. . Lieutenant Colonels Yoshiharu Amano and Michihiko Suzuki were suspended for 20 days for neglect of duty. Iraq War Another scandal emerged from within the unit when a 38-year old 1st Airborne Brigade paratrooper was arrested in Inzai, Chiba Prefecture for shoplifting. He admitted to officers that he did it to demonstrate that he was serious in his effort to avoid deployment to Iraq. When JGSDF officials heard about this, they told press officials that they require the consent of the troopers and their relatives. Otherwise, they would not be deployed. The Iraq deployment had caused a national debate in Japan, and a new public consensus was necessary for the military to develop a modern role and structure. Requirements Before joining the 1st Airborne Brigade, all potential candidates must be able to pass the following requirements: * Join the Brigade on or under 28 if a private; otherwise NCOs (usually Sergeants) must join on or under 36 years of age. * Have the standard weight and height of 49 kg and 161 cm with chest measurements at 78.5 cm * Lung capacity of at least 3,200 cm³ or more * Have no criminal record * Have the following points from his time in the JGSDF: ** 5 classes or more, 1st method above various eye minimum of 45 points ** Airborne system has been above each minimum of 60 points of 5 items such as suspension stooping jump from aircraft. * Must be able to lift objects at 30 kg, under, and above for 50 s * Blood pressure must be at 140mmHg~100mmHg and 90mmHg to candidates who are 34 years old or less. Ranger qualification 1AB paratroopers receive ranger qualification at the end of the brigade's intensive training. The Ranger badge is highly sought by active duty SDF personnel. Organization The following structure is as follows:Introduction Page. * Headquarters * Headquarters Company * 1st Infantry Battalion (Airborne) * 2nd Infantry Battalion (Airborne) * 3rd Infantry Battalion (Airborne) * Airborne Artillery Battalion, with two batteries of F1 120mm mortars * Airborne Logistic Support Troop * Signal Company * Engineer Company * Airborne School Weapons Standard weapons are from the JGSDF, including: *Howa Type 89-F (Para) rifle *SIG-Sauer P220 pistol *Minebea PM-9 submachine gun *Remington M24 sniper rifle *Sumitomo Heavy Industries M249 LMG *Toshiba Type 91 Mobile SAM launcher *Type 01 LMAT Deployment Local *1st Airborne Brigade paratroopers have only been seen in action through annual new year JSDF exhibition shows in Narashino. Overseas *170 paratroopers were sent to Samawah, Iraq as part of the JGSDF's commitment to the international effort. Training was conducted for a short time in a joint exercise with American soldiers of the Oregon Army National Guard's 2nd Battalion, 162nd Infantry Regiment.Oregon Guard Soldiers Train Japanese Troops for Deployment to Iraq. Retrieved on December 12, 2007. All of them were withdrawn following the end of the Japanese commitment in Iraq. Notable personnel * Akihiko Saito * Yasunobu Hideshima * Keisuke Itagaki Notes External links *Official CRF Page *1st Airborne Brigade Exhibition Page *1st Airborne Brigade Unofficial Information page from its training research group Category:Airborne infantry brigades Category:Japan Ground Self-Defense Force Brigade Category:Special forces of Japan